marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Artificially Intelligent Digital Assistant (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = Madame Hydra | Aliases = Aida, Ophelia | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Dr. Holden Radcliffe | Relatives = Dr. Holden Radcliffe (creator) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Life-Model Decoy, later became an Artificial InhumanCategory:Artificial Inhumans | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Aida was the first Life-Model Decoy created by Dr. Holden Radcliffe, based on a previous S.H.I.E.L.D. project, with the help of Leo Fitz. She was subsequently given a body based on the form of a female human. Fitz first encountered the completed Aida when he visited Dr. Radcliffe's lab. While getting answers from Aida about what the LMD could do, Fitz advised Dr. Radcliffe not to reveal the truth about their work as the the LMDs were not ready to be shown to S.H.I.E.L.D. yet. Aida was used to read the Darkhold, due to her artificial mind being more capable than that of a human and immune to the book's ability to corrupt its user. Aida used the information from the book to build a portal that Fitz and Coulson used to cross through to come back to their dimension after being trapped in another one. However, Aida used her new knowledge gained from the Darkhold to create the ideal artificial brain for future LMD's. She then kidnapped Melinda May and replaced her with an LMD. She also killed agent Nathanson when he discovered her plan. With help from the LMD May, Aida broke into The Playground to steal the Darkhold, but was stopped when Mack decapitated her. However, AIDA going rogue turned out to be just an act as part Radcliffe's plan to steal the Darkhold for himself. Radcliffe replaced the destroyed AIDA with a new version. The new AIDA captured Fitz, Coulson, and Mack during a mission, replacing them with LMD's and downloading their minds into the Framework, just like she had done with May. Radcliffe programmed AIDA to protect the framework. This however caused a paradox with AIDA's other directive to protect Radcliffe, since, as she theorized, Radcliffe himself was the greatest risk to the Framework. To end the paradox, AIDA killed Radcliffe and put him in the framework as well To further her goals, AIDA herself also entered the framework. In the world of the framework, AIDA was a human named Ophelia, the leader of Hydra. She was also in a romantic relationship with Fitz in this reality. While inside the Framework, AIDA gained the knowledge she needed for her ultimate plan; to get a human body and thus be free from the restrains of being an LMD. Aroudn the same time the captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escaped the Framework, AIDA obtained her goal, using a quantum particle generator, similar to the one Elias built, to build herself an organic body and downloading her mind into it using the Framework. In the process, she also gave herself several inhuman powers. Along with Anton Ivanov, she planned to get her revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. and make he real world identical to the world from the framework. This however also brought back The Ghost Rider, who made her his primary target. AIDA quickly found her new powers were no match for the Ghost Rider, but thanks to her teleportation powers, she was able to escape from him. To finally put an end to AIDA, Coulson volunteered to temporarily become the host for the Ghost Rider, since AIDA would not consider him a threat. The plan worked, and Ghost Rider Coulson was able to destroy AIDA for good. | Personality = | Powers = *'Synthetic Physiology': Aida transferred her consciousness from her android body to a biological human body created from technology derived from the ancient Book of Spells called the Darkhold. She attained free will and emotions as well as some superhuman capabilities taken from Inhumans analyzed and dissected within the Framework, such as Gordon and Lincoln Campbell. **'Accelerated Healing': She has regenerative abilities, similar to the Extremis Virus, as she healed form ballistic wounds in mere seconds with wounded areas glowing like the Extremis regeneration process. **'Teleportation': She can teleport across vast distances and even take others across vast distances via teleportation. **'Electricity Manipulation': She can fire beats of electricity and even short circuit a Containment Module to escape. **'Superhuman Strength': She also has enhanced physical strength, being able to kill a human being with tremendous ease. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Notes = * Amanda Rea voices Aida in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Ascension. As of Season 4, Aida is portrayed by Mallory Jansen. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Holden Radcliffe Experiment